


Imagine Luke revealing that he is a werewolf

by Hornballfics



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, aidan turner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornballfics/pseuds/Hornballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Word Count: 2609]<br/>{Warnings - lots of fluff, lots of smut, shy Luke trying to talk dirty, more fluff}</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine Luke revealing that he is a werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> [Word Count: 2609]  
> {Warnings - lots of fluff, lots of smut, shy Luke trying to talk dirty, more fluff}

It was a few hours after closing, and you were helping Luke put the returned books on shelves at his store. He watched you through the books from the next row of shelves, his lip between his teeth as his eyes danced all over your body. He felt guilty for looking at you in such a lustful way, but he took solace in the fact that you two were getting married soon.

He loved you more fiercely and truly than you thought a man could ever possibly love. He was kind and considerate in his actions, always so careful to not make you uncomfortable or left feeling unloved.

But there was one thing he had still not told you about though, even with your wedding only being a month out. His stomach twisted with regret as he watched you smile as you quickly skimmed over a book he had read to you once. You still didn't know he was a werewolf, tears started to swell up in his eyes at the thought of you being scared of him, or worse, disgusted with him. He knew if you left him, it would destroy his gentle heart, it would be something he would never fully recover from.

He was brought out of his deep thought as you moved on to another shelf across the store. He moved over near you, always feeling like he had to be close to protect you, even if there wasn't a legitimate threat present. He feared his past would eventually catch up to him at any moment, and Valentine would hurt you to hurt him.

"Whatcha thinkin' about there, Luke?" You asked, smiling as his soft eyes rose to meet yours through his glasses. Every time your eyes met his, the look of loyalty in them made your heart ache. He didn't return your smile though.

"Just work, nothing to worry about." He said, moving to help you shelf the stack of books on your cart. Your smile faded as a reoccurring thought came back to you, what if he was still in love with Jocelyn? You knew it was somewhat outlandish since it'd been over two years since you'd started dating Luke, but it did still worried you from time to time. What if he regretted choosing you instead of pursuing her further?

You both quietly moved books around the shelves for a few more minutes, silent as you both misplaced the cause of each other’s somber attitude. 

You finally decided to speak up, knowing Luke was too shy to do so himself. Your nerves caused your breathing to flatter, which Luke's senses caught on to quickly. "Luke, is something wrong?" You asked quietly.

He didn't want you to worry, so he smiled, "No baby, I just was thinking about the business, that's all."

"You're a bad liar." You said, "Luke if you're having regrets about us, about marrying me, then tell me, please." You looked down at your hands, playing with your ring like you did when you were nervous. He didn't respond, too shocked from your words. You took it as a sign that you may be right, that he may be regretting this all. "I know you and Jo... you and her had something special, and I know it's hard to let that go. If you think that you still want-"

"(Y/n). Stop." He said, taking your shaking hands in his, his thumbs tracing small circles on your knuckles to calm you. His forehead met yours, your breathing becoming intertwined with his. "I haven't thought about her in such a way in years, Jocelyn is just a childhood friend, and she never was, and never will be more than that." His nose nuzzled yours, "I'm in love with you, (y/n), only you." He whispered, his lips caressing yours now. You pushed into him, deepening the kiss. He hummed as your hand twisted into his mess of hair.

"Then what were you really thinking about?" You asked, pulling away just enough to have his eyes come back into focus. His lip started to tremble,

"I just-" he couldn't finish his statement, his sudden sobbing taking over his body. You immediately wrapped your arms as tightly as you could around his huge frame, your heart breaking seeing him like this. He was so insecure of himself, and you felt helpless seeing his tears. You hated everyone who ever made him feel insignificant in the past. His body shook against yours, his tears soaking your shirt. "I'm sorry (y/n), I-" he mumbled into your shoulder, his crying interrupting him again.

"Luke, I love you. You can tell me anything." You tried to reassure him, but his years of Valentine putting him down in front of everyone had engraved a bad self-image.

After a few minutes of holding him, he had finally relaxed a bit, his shaking stopping. A few tears still seeped out of his swollen eyes, partially from embarrassment of his insecurity. You stroked his head, whispering sweet nothings in his ear to let him know you really did love him, and that there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

He pulled his head away slightly, his body still glued to yours, "I, um..." He still was having a hard time telling you. Your hand went to his cheek, playfully squeezing it,

"Whatever it is Luke, I'll never leave you. Is it the business? Do you think we have to shut down? I mean if so, I saw this really nice cardboard box we could spruce up to live in." You smiled as his lips quirked up with a small laugh.

He nuzzled back into your shoulder, finding himself more secure there where he could hide his face, which you understood, but you wanted to see your lover's face, especially his blushed cheeks and bright eyes.

"I haven't told you something about myself, something really... big." His muffled voice came from your shoulder.

"Anything Luke, trust me. I don't care what it is." You kissed the top of his head.

"Follow me." He whispered, gently grabbing your hand with his strong, warm hand. You wondered how someone so huge and powerful could be so timid and soft.

He led you down into the store's basement, a place you didn't really go often, seeing as it only stored tools from his farm and old book shelves. Well, on occasion, the mattress laying in the corner was put to good use by the two of you.

He brought you over to the small, cement closet in the middle of the hallway. You'd never looked in there, fearing you would open it and a mountain of things would fall out. But as Luke opened it, you saw only padding, which lined every wall. It reminded you of what a room in an insane asylum would look like. He turned on the light and you saw deep tears in the padding. 

"Luke? What is this?" You said, Luke picking up on the hint of fear in your voice. His eyes began to blur again with tears, his hand falling from yours. You tried to think of anything in your mind that would make sense of what this was, "Do you lock yourself in here?"

He just nodded his head, he wanted to explain, but if he opened his mouth his tears would fall and his sobbing would come back. He bit his lip, trying to gain the composure to tell you why. While he did this, you assumed the worse, you assumed he did this to punish himself. You looked at Luke, your eyebrows furrowed, trying to understand why he did this. "Luke please baby, why do you-" you couldn't control your voice, the thought of him locked in there causing your heart more pain than you'd ever felt.  

"Do you remember how I told you that Valentine had tricked me into the woods to fight those werewolves years ago?" He said, looking down as he fumbled with the hem of his shirt.

"Yes?" You moved towards him, taking his hand back. He looked up at you with a small smile.

"Well, funny thing, that scratch on my back isn't from the farming tools." His eyes fell once again, too scared to see your reaction as you finally understood what he meant.

You felt like you couldn't move, frozen with shock. Anger then rose in you, the hatred for what they had done to him taking you over. "Those fuckers!" You said through gritted teeth.

You didn't know exactly what you thought you were going to do, but you found yourself storming up the stairs, ready to find Valentine and tear him to shreds by sheer force.

Luke ran after you, grabbing your hips and spinning you around on the steps. "(Y/n) it's over. You can't ever go near them, they are more dangerous than you think!" He said as you tried to pull away to continue your path to the car.

"Luke! I fucking hate them! They are going to-"

"No! You can't go near them (Y/n), ever!"

"You can't stop me from beating their asses, they have hurt the one thing I love most in this world an-"

Luke's lips collided into yours, knocking your teeth in the sudden, rough kiss. His hands went under your shirt and held your back as he pushed his body into yours.

Your hands went up his back to his shoulder blades, feeling his muscles moving as his hands moved all over your body. He gently led you to sit down on the stair under you. Your hips moved forward on the stair to meet his crotch, the moan you let out was almost shameful as you felt his cock growing against your clit. He pushed into you for another deep kiss that lasted for what seemed like hours.

He finally moved away and took off both of your clothes with a speed so fast you didn't know you were naked until you felt his precum drip onto your thigh. You grabbed his hair and pulled him back to your lips, his beard deliciously scratching you as your tongue moved against his. His growl now making you more excited, knowing that he could actually fuck you like an animal.

"You don't care? I mean about what I am?" He said between your kisses.

"I love you no matter what, Luke." You all but moaned out, feeling his precum coating your folds now.

His mouth latched onto your neck, sucking harshly as his hands moved your legs farther apart. You knew what he was about to do, causing your hips to lift off the stairs as you arched into him.

His thick cock pushed slow and firmly into your wet entrance. His deep moan vibrating against your ear,

"I love you, (Y/n)." He murmured, his hot lips encasing your earlobe. His hips jerked into you, pushing the rest of his pulsing cock inside you. You felt his curly pubic hair against your folds as he jutted up into you just a little bit more, his balls pushing right up against you.

"Oh fuck, Luke please!" You yelled out. That was all he needed to hear. He always was gentle in his love making, but this time you could tell he was different, possibly from him knowing that he didn't have to hide his other side. His whole body let loose, he started fucking you into the stairs, his hands moving to your back to make sure you didn't get hurt.

Each time he thrusted into you, he made sure his cock filled you to the hilt. He grunted into your mouth as your lips lingered on his, both of you breathing too hard to hold it for a kiss.

His hand suddenly gripped the stair behind your head, the muscles under his skin bulging so much you thought he may bust a vein.

"Do you mind dirty talk?" He whispered so low you thought at first you were imagining things. You opened your eyes as his thrusting slowed down, seeing his eyes looking at you cautiously. You giggled,

"I thought you'd never ask." Your laugh turned into a cheeky grin. You could actually see his pupil fully dilate. His thrusting ceased, causing your head to fall back as you whined for him to continue.

He bit his lip in anticipation, his chest heaving up and down from how completely turned on he was. He leaned his head down against your shoulder, nipping at it. You knew he was using that as a decoy to hide the fact that he was nervous just like he hid there earlier. Your heart warmed at his actions, even if your body was getting a bit impatient with him not thrusting anymore.

"Do you want me to do you... ah... with my... penis?" He said softly, his eyes peeking up to you to see if he was doing it right.

You smiled so big it actually hurt your face, "Luke baby, I love you. It's okay to say filthy words when we're like this, actually, it's a huge turn-on." You cupped his face and kissed his lips softly. He moaned, his thrusting beginning again, this time, more shallow.

He nuzzled back against your shoulder, giving you a perfect view of his tight ass clenching each time his hips pushed into you.

You felt his lips move against your skin to talk, but he hesitated each time before he actually made a sound.

"How does my pussy feel around your thick cock, baby?" You moaned, helping him out. He whimpered at your words, his hips picking up speed.

"You feel so good, baby girl, I love how your... um, how your warm pussy feels around me. Do you want me to f- fuck you faster?" He said in his deep voice. You pulled his hair so that his face was forced to come into your view again. Your walls clenched around him as you saw his cheeks, redden from his shyness.

You licked your lips, his eyes following your tongue as it circled around. "Please fuck me Luke, fuck me so hard that you leave bruises." You said, playing with your nipple to further convince him.

One of his hands went to hold your head, the other going back to the stair behind you. He whispered into your ear as he angled his cock so that he'd hit your g-spot perfectly, "I'm going to fuck you into this staircase, baby girl."

His whole body rocked into you, the head of his cock pushing into your sweet spot, causing your eyes to roll back in pure ecstasy. His hips jerked back and then, faster than a normal human could ever hope to go, his cock started thrusting in and out of you wildly.

His hand had to go down and readjust his cock back into your needing hole multiple times when his thrusts got so erratic that it popped out. You could feel a rash beginning on your ass from the friction his hard thrusting was causing, but you couldn't give a fuck as his nipples were brushing past yours with each move of his hips.

Your body began to spasm around him, your nails leaving red marks down his tanned back. He gripped your shoulder, pushing himself deeper, his cum staring to spurt out of his throbbing cock. You squirted as you heard his lustful moaning, soaking his dark curls in your juices. Your clenching milked every last drop of his cum deep into your pussy.

You both stayed still for a few moments, letting the after waves settle in, whispering "I love you"s to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought ( ¬‿¬) and please like this post if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr fic account - @HornBallFics


End file.
